happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spiky
Spiky is a fan character created by user: Neizov. He is a war veteran who suffers depression. Appearance He is a yellow tree porcupine with a more clear belly than the rest of his body. He has black spikes which may act as his hair, also, his spikes are similar than the ones seen on other porcupines, although his spikes are shorter. He also has ears due to his depression. Unlike other porcupines, his spikes extend through his arms and legs, but they are barely noticeable due to their short size. Just like Russell, he also has whiskers. Although he hates war and the army, he always wears a pair of medals, but the reason for this is unknown. Biography He was born in the USA and had a young life as a vandal, which got him into a lot of trouble with the law. While he was stealing in an animal experiment laboratory, he found Anny, who was trying rescue and set the animals free. Shortly after, he started to date Anny. When war against the Tigers begun, he volunteered into the Army to fight, however, Anny dissaproved of this and decided to end her relationship with him (at least temporarily). Little is known of what happened to him during war, regardless, Happy Tree Town shortly after. Then he started to date Anny once again. Personality His depression turns him into a quiet and taciturn individual, which makes it hard for him to socialize with other Happy Tree Friends. He is calm and quiet, but he can become agressive sometimes (which rarely happens). Spiky is very pacifist, but he may be forced into a fight if he or Anny are put in danger. In the later episodes, he has become more talkative and social with other Happy Tree Friends. Relationships Friends *Anny: She is his couple, they get along well and are almost always seen together. *Eyes: They don´t speak too much to each other, but he also considers him as a friend. *Pyouh: Curiously she gets along well with her despite having fought the tigers in the past. *Flakes: He was his partner during the war but rarely seen together since he is still working for the army. Enemies *Colmillos: He can´t stand him due of how he mistreats Anny and taunts Spiky for dating a bunny. *Daga: Due to their military past, Daga wants him dead. *Caliber: Same as Daga. Galery Ansky.png|Anny and Spiky drew by XMC-Grim-Reaperx. Trivia *He was probably an Army sniper-shooter. *His military training gives him a greater survival rate than other characters. *He takes antidepressant drugs. *He may feel uneasy by seeing a firearm, so he drinks antidepressants that he sometimes carries with him. *Despite being american, he was not born there. *He is good climbing tress. *He hates war. *Unlike other porcupines, his spikes are shorter and more numerous, but the are concealed by his fur. *He is probably the first Brazilian porcupine seen in HTF Fanon. *His survival rate is 59%.. *Its is believed to be a worker at Anny´s store, but this has not been proved yet. *He was judged by war crimes, but he was discharged for them. Translation made by DetoxCyanide.Category:Male Characters Category:Good characters Category:Porcupines Category:Yellow Characters Category:Characters With No Clothing Category:Military Characters Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Mammals Category:Rodents Category:Copyrighted Artwork Category:Free to Use Category:Neizov characters